


I'll Always Be With You In Spirit

by Maitea



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 'Hotarubi no Mori E' AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fantasy, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Resurrection, Romance, Some death but don't worry, Spirit!Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: Finding himself lost in the woods, young Eiji Okumura is scared and doesn't know what to do. Fortunately, a nice man in a Lynx mask decides to help him get back home. Fast forward a few years later, they became unlikely friends.Another tragic tale between a spirit and a soul, would you care to listen?





	I'll Always Be With You In Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm four months late, and I have no excuse-
> 
> Better late than never though right? Just so happens that it's pride month, so leGGO
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you gotten all your things, Eiji?” his mother calls out as he’s heading for the door. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Eiji responds, putting on his shoes.

His mother stops him before he reaches for the door, “Then what’s this?” she asked. “Ah, right.” Eiji chuckles and takes his camera from her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and opens the door.

“Say hello to Ibe-san for me!” she said, waving her son goodbye. “Bye!” Eiji waved back and went to the station. Another summer, another season at his sensei’s place.

 

To be honest, Ibe-san wasn’t really like a sensei for him. More like an uncle, but the man himself doesn’t want to feel old. Ibe-san lived near the country-side, near forests and lakes. Eiji likes it there, it’s not so noisy like the city, plus he can run around without running into people.

“Eiji!” he hears Ibe-san call out for him. He sees a man waving at him, and Eiji runs towards him. “Ibe-san!” he giggles out as he hugs him.

He lets go of him a few seconds later, “Mom says hi.” Eiji said cheerfully. “How nice of her.” Ibe-san replied. “You sure you’re 10? You look really young.” he added.

“Maybe Ibe-san just needs to get new glasses.” Eiji joked. Ibe-san ruffles the boy’s hair, “Alright, alright. You must be hungry, let’s go eat.” he said.

 

Eiji normally takes a few days to get used to the country life, like waking up early and walking through bumpy muddy roads. But he doesn’t mind, the people greet him with a smile everyday, and they give him some snacks sometimes too.

“Don’t go in too deep the forest.” a villager warned him once. Eiji listened, because that’s what he does. But he also grows curious as to why. Why not go in the forest? Who’s hiding there? What if you accidentally get lost?

Well...

Funny story...

 

“What’s a crying child like you doing here?” someone asked. Eiji wiped his tears and searched around for someone, “I-I got lost.” he replied. A man with a Lynx mask suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Lost?” he repeated. “How unfortunate.” he said, and turned around to leave. Eiji grabbed onto the man’s shirt, making him flinch. The man had blonde silky hair, Eiji thought he was a girl for a moment.

The man pulled his shirt back and looked at Eiji, “What do you want?” he scoffed. The boy blinked, observing the man from head to toe. “Why are you wearing a mask?” he asked, reaching his hand out to touch it.

“Don’t touch me.” the man threatened. Eiji retreated, but he was still curious. “Why not?” he asked instead. “It’s complicated, come back to me when you’re older.” the man simply said.

“Really?” Eiji tilted his head. “Then I can see you again tomorrow? And the day after?” he asked. The man nodded, “I’d prefer you don’t.” he said. He picked up a long stick from the ground and held one of the ends.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” he said, pointing the other end at Eiji. The boy nodded and held it without question. They both walked through the forest in silence, with Eiji catching glimpses of something on the way. The man lead the two to the entrance, where Eiji came from.

The man lets go of the stick and stands at the side, “I guess this is farewell.” he said. Eiji remained motionless, keeping his eyes on the man. “Can I see you again tomorrow?” he asked.

After a long silence, the man sighed. “Sure, if you don’t forget me.” he answered. The boy smiled, brighter than the setting sun. “I won’t!” he promised. He runs down the stairs and makes his way back home.

Eiji stopped in his tracks, finally remembering what he forgot. He turned back and looked at the man with the mask. “What’s your name?” he asked. He could tell the man was smiling, despite the mask covering his face.

“Ash.”

 

“Ash!” Eiji called out, waving his hand at his new spirit friend. He’s been visiting Ash for almost 2 weeks now, each meeting leaving him happier than the last. They spend the day walking through the forest, meeting spirits and telling stories.

Ash waves back, “Hey, little buddy.” he replied. Eiji runs up to him with a bright smile, the kind that blinds your eyes but you’re still stubborn enough to not look away. “Still not gonna listen to the villagers, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

Eiji only giggled as a response, then started running into the forest, leaving Ash behind. “You haven’t done anything to me yet, so I don’t see anything wrong.” the kid replied. Ash sighed, he was really a stubborn one.

They spent the day near a river, under a tree. Ash leaned against the tree peacefully, staring at the sparkling water in front of him. He’s nearly half asleep when a twig suddenly falls on his head.

“Hey!” the spirit groaned. He looked up to see Eiji sitting on top of the tree, smiling at him like his position wasn’t dangerous at all. “Get down from there, Eiji.” Ash requested. The boy didn’t listen and stayed there.

“I said get down from there.” Ash repeated. He stood away from the tree to get a clearer look of Eiji. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.” he said. The boy shook his head and hugged the branch he was sitting on, “I don’t wanna!” he shouted.

The branch suddenly moved and it broke, causing Eiji to fall to the ground. “Eiji!” Ash stepped forward and got ready to catch him, but pulled back at the last second. Eiji landed on a bush and it got him a few scars.

“Sorry,” Ash apologized. “can’t touch you.” he said with a grin. Eiji sat up, “You don’t look so sorry.” he groaned. Ash looked around, then picked up another stick.

He pointed the stick at Eiji, “Here.” he said. Eiji grabbed the stick and Ash pulled him up. “I told you to get down but you wouldn’t listen.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eiji mumbled.

 

“What are you wearing?” Ash asked. It’s been 5 years since they’ve met, but this is the first time Ash has seen Eiji in some sort of uniform. “It’s my junior high uniform!” Eiji exclaimed.

“For one of those ‘schools’?” Ash said. Eiji nodded, “Have you never seen one before?” he asked. 

Ash chuckled, “No, I just didn’t think you were already 15.” he joked. Eiji pouted and threw a pebble at him, “Haha, very funny.” he said. He walked past Ash and headed towards the river.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about Eiji’s life during the Winter, Spring and Autumn. “It’s not much, really.” Eiji stated. “Schools, clubs, school activities, a few festivals here and there.”

“Really? I thought you’d have much more fun out there than here.” Ash commented. Eiji chuckled, “Well, sometimes it’s true.” he said. He looked at Ash with a soft smile.

“But I have much more fun when I’m with you.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“In three years, I plan to have a job here.” Eiji looked away and stared the trees in the distance. “Because I want to be with you more. Spring, Autumn, Winter. As long as I can.” a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. Ash could only smile and hope that Eiji would keep his word, but what are the chances of that happening?

After all, he was left here.

 

A long time ago, probably 2 decades, a blonde baby boy was left crying in the middle of the woods. No one knew how he got there, why he was there, or what to do. Spirits gathered around him on that faithful day, wondering what a specimen like him was doing here.

_“What is that?”_

_“Why is it crying?”_

_“Should we be scared?”_

_A faint clap of thunder, clouded skies, then the God of the mountain had appeared. “One should not be scared of the child, but scared of what would happen to them.” they stated. “A poor soul like this shouldn’t be here.” they added._

_“Then what should we do?”_

_“Where should we take it?”_

_“Would it be scared of us?”_

_“We can’t exit the forest, you all know that.” they said. They looked at the baby’s features and hummed, “This hair reminds me of a Lynx.” they said. The God made a mask with their power and put it on the baby’s face._

_“It stopped crying.”_

_“It’s laughing?”_

_“It really looks like a Lynx.”_

_“Then we shouldn’t remove the mask, if that’s what he desires.” they mumbled. “You all are to take care of him, until the day he finds his purpose.” they exclaimed, then disappeared._

_“A Lynx? How cute.”_

 

“Hey, Eiji.” Ash called out as Eiji was heading home. “Yes, Ash?” the teen looked back to face him. Ash walked down the stairs to catch up to him.

“Can you escape your house tonight?” he asked. Eiji looked surprised, “For what?” he asked. Ash looked at an island in the distance, “There’s a Spirit Festival that’s happening tonight.” he said.

“I want you to come with me.”

Eiji’s face turned slightly red, but he nodded anyway. “S-sure, I’ll see what I can do.” he answered. Ash leaned forward and touched Eiji’s forehead with his mask, as if he was planting a kiss there.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Is he really coming?” a spirit next to Ash asked. “I don’t know, at least I tried, right?” the man answered. The spirit moved and scanned Ash, trying his best to know what he was thinking.

“It’s no use, you can’t see my face.” Ash stated. The spirit sighed, “I know, I was just joking with you.” they said. The two of them suddenly heard someone call out to Ash.

“Eiji!” Ash turned around with a smile, waving at his human friend. “I’m glad that you could make it.” he said. The spirit took its leave and left the two alone. Ash noticed a faint blush on Eiji’s face, maybe he was tired from finding him.

“Come on,” Ash reached out a hand, but retreated immediately after. “I forgot. Hold on a second.” he said and took out a piece of cloth. He tied the cloth around his and Eiji’s wrist.

“What’s this for?” Eiji asked, raising his hand to check it. “In case you get lost.” the Lynx replied. “Okay, let’s go.” he tugged at the cloth and headed for the entrance of the Spirit Festival.

It had everything you could think of in a normal festival, games, goldfish catching, food stalls, masks, wishing trees- the only difference was it was by spirits for spirits instead of humans. “See anything you like?” Ash asked as they passed the stalls.

Eiji took a moment before replying, “Yeah.” he said. Ash looked at him, waiting for an answer. “Well?”

“Uh, you.” Eiji answered with a scarlet red face. Ash blinked, “Pardon?” he said. Eiji shook his head and tugged them forward. “Nothing, let’s keep looking!”

 

After a few minutes of goofing around, they eventually started having fun by going from stall to stall. Giggles filled Ash’s ears as the night went on, a smile plastered on his face as he watched Eiji messily eating treats.

They passed a stall selling masks and Ash noticed a bunny mask. “This one looks just like you.” he showed Eiji, who pouted in return. “If I knew what you look like I’d probably say the same thing.”

Ash smirked and touched his mask. “Sure thing.” he said. He removed his mask and put it on Eiji. “Still cute.” he commented.

Eiji blushed at the sight of how charming Ash looked under the mask. His jade green eyes, his perfect jawline, his handsome smile, he seemed perfect. “The fireworks are starting soon,” Ash mentioned, heading towards the river they were at earlier. “we should get there before it starts.”

 

They sat at a distance, silently waiting for the fireworks to fill up the night sky.

“Eiji,” Ash called. Eiji hummed, not looking at Ash’s direction. The Lynx pouted and moved closer to Eiji, making the latter slightly flushed. “What is it?” Eiji asked.

“It’s okay if you forget about me.” Ash stated.

Eiji instantly looked at Ash, hurt in his eyes. “What? Why?” he swarmed in with questions. “You’ll grow up someday, then you’ll forget me.” Ash explained. “So I’m saying that it’s fine if you eventually do.”

“And you’ll forget about me too?” Eiji exclaimed, taking off his mask.

Ash sat there wide-eyed, “T-that’s not what I meant.” he said. “And it’s not what you want, right?” Eiji questioned. “That’s fairly bold of you assume so.” he added.

Eiji turned his attention to the distant fireworks in the sky. Ash stared at Eiji, admiring how the soft light touches his precious skin. His black raven hair is pretty, Ash wants to ruffle it until his fingers sink into them. And his eyes- his dark brown eyes remind him of the forest, his home.

Every year, Ash watched the fireworks by himself, all alone.

Tonight, he’s not watching the fireworks.

Untying the cloth around his wrist, he stares at it with a blank mind. “Eiji,” Ash called out, “would you do me a favor, please?” he asked. Eiji titled his head to the side, wondering what Ash meant.

Ash requested that Eiji untie his part of the cloth and hand it to him, which the teen obliged to. “What’s on your mind?” Eiji tried to ask, but got no reply. He watched as Ash covered his hands with the cloth and-

Cup his cheeks?

“Ash?”

“Forgive me, I wanted to see your eyes up close.” the Lynx replied. The two stared at each other, the sound of crickets filling their ears. Eiji couldn’t help but admire Ash’s eyes even more, the way they shone and reflected the light.

Ash then folded the cloth and held it in front of Eiji’s lips. “Close your eyes.” he said. Eiji followed and held onto the hem of his clothing, trying to control the speed of his heartbeat.

His head went dizzy as he felt Ash’s lips softly touching his own.

_“I hope you won’t forget this, then.”_

Ash dropped the cloth and launched forward, hugging Eiji. “W-wait, Ash!” the teen exclaimed. He tried his best to sit up, but despite being a spirit, Ash was rather heavy. “Ash you’re going to-”

“I know.”

Eiji paused.

“These past few summers have been a blessing, thanks to you.” Ash whispered. Grains of light started to float around him, Eiji only grew worried. “Ash, please-” the teen plead. Ash hugged Eiji even tighter, not wanting to let go.

“If I die, at least let me die in your arms.” he said. Eiji couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. He held onto the Lynx as tight as he could, maybe he wouldn’t go away like this.

“Hey, Ash.” he mumbled. He patted Ash’s head, knowing it’ll be the first and last time he’ll get to do so. “Do you wanna know how we say goodbye in our language?” he asked. Ash looked at him, a gentle smile on his face.

“We say ‘ _sa-yo-na-ra_ ’.” Eiji said. “ _Sayonara_?” Ash repeated. Eiji giggled at his accent, “Almost there.” he teased. They repeated the word until Ash finally got it right.

“That wasn’t so hard, right?” Eiji praised him. He sighed, looking at how faded Ash’s spirit had become. He held Ash’s hand and planted a kiss on it. “I might not be able to look forward to summer for a long time now.” he told the Lynx. “It won’t be same anymore after you’re gone.” he added.

Ash held onto Eiji’s hand even tighter. “I’ll always be with you in spirit, don’t worry.” he said. “I’ll protect you, no matter if I’m here or not.” he closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s the least I can do.”

In the distance, they could see the fireworks finally being set off. It’s such a beautiful yet tragic sight to see. “I’m almost out.” Ash reminded both of them.

“I’m sorry.” Eiji mumbled out of the blue. “I’m sorry you had to meet me.” he said. Those words pained Ash, fracturing his heart little by little. “Don’t say that.”

“Thanks to you I can die peacefully, it’s none of your fault.” Ash wiped a tear stain off of Eiji’s cheek. “Meeting you was the highlight of my century.” he added. He picked up his Lynx mask and gave it to Eiji. He gave him one final kiss before the last of him was blown away by the wind.

“ _Sayonara_ , Eiji.” he whispered.

 

Fast forward a few years later, Eiji is 19 years old. He’s on a trip to New York City with Ibe-san, for a documentary project. He didn’t know that he’d be interested in photography, but here he is, standing in a bar with a camera.

In front of him is a blond man, a gun could obviously be seen in his pocket. “Excuse me.” Eiji called out to him. It managed to grab his attention, so the man stood up and faced him. “I’m Okumura Eiji, a photographer, nice to meet you!” he greeted. The man scanned him from head to toe, then told him his name.

“Ash Lynx.”

_A lynx, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this a few months ago and decided to finally finish it yesterday. As you can see I changed some stuff because I don't want Ash to die because he accidentally touched a child, so here we are!
> 
> Have a nice day~


End file.
